Super Shinki VS Dongbang Shinee
by tee-tah
Summary: Bagaimana bila cowok-cowok SME dan artis lainnya mengikuti ajang piala dunia di Afsel? fic ini penuh dengan ke-GEJE an! that's also my first comedy fic. Don't like, don't read!


**SuperShinki vs DongbangShinee**

**A/N: **mencoba keluar dari genre drama yang saya cintai... Fanfic ini adalah fanfic yang geje dan gak bermutu sepanjang masa! Don't like, don't read...! oh ia, karena author ga gitu ngerti2 amat sama sepakbola, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan pada detil-detil tertentu.

**War****ning: Yang nge-rasa idol-nya dijelekin di FF ini, diem aja yak! It's just for fun. ^^**

**Casts:**

**-Timnas Super Shinki ( Formasi: 4-3-2-1)**

1. Jung Yunho (Kiper sekaligus Kapten Tim)

2. Cho Kyuhyun

3. Lee Donghae

4. Shim Changmin

5. Jonghyun

6. Kang In

7. Eunhyuk

8. Kim Ki Bum

9. Hankyung

10. Yesung

11. Park Yoochun.

Cadangan: Jung Yonghwa dkk

Pelatih: Choi Siwon

Presiden: Lee So May

-**Timnas Dongbang Shinee ( Formasi: 3-2-3-2)**

1. Shindong (kiper)

2. Kim Jaejoong

3. Kim Junsu

4. Lee Teuk (kapten tim)

5. Kim Heechul

6. Lee Sungmin

Minho

8. Kim Hyung Jun

9. Heo Youngsaeng

10. Park Jung Min

11. Jang Geun Suk

Cadangan: Lee Tae Min dkk

Pelatih: Rain (Joong Ji Hoon)

Presiden: Kang Ta.

**And the other casts...**

**SuperShinki Vs DongbangShinee.**

Super Shinki dan Dongbang Shinee adalah negara-negara yang berbatasan secara langsung dengan Korea Selatan. Pada awalnya dua negara ini merupakan satu negara yang berdaulat dengan presiden bernama Lee So May. Akan tetapi bagian negara paling utara memutuskan untuk berdaulat sendiri dengan alasan keputusan Lee So May terlalu merugikan pihak utara. Setelah berdiri sendiri, negara bagian utara itu mengangkat Presiden bernama Kang Ta yang pada tahun 2010 ini akan genap berusia 17 tahun *^^*. Negara itu kini bernama Dong Bang Shinee.

Super Shinki dan Dongbang Shinee saling bersaing ketat untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Pada awalnya rakyat Super Shinki menolak dengan alasan kedamaian, akan tetapi Lee So May berpidato secara diplomatis pada segenap rakyatnya.

"Sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air.. Saat ini Negara kita sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Kerusuhan di mana-mana... Playboy-playboy berkeliaran malam hari dan maling-maling suka makan beling...," belum sempat ia meneruskan pidatonya, sekelompok manusia yang jumlahnya kurang dari sepuluh juta jiwa itu maju dan menginterupsi pidato sang presiden.

"Turunkan berat badan kami! Turunkan berat badan kami!," olala, itu rupanya demo dari ibu-ibu PKK yang berat badannya semakin naik gara-gara asupan gizi yang di berikan negara. Setiap hari dan setiap malam, ibu-ibu PKK itu selalu ngemil nasi goreng dan menu utamanya adalah Gajih sapi... apalagi makannya lima kali sehari dan ngemilnya lima jam sekali, gimana ga gendut coba?

"Tenang ibu-ibu... semakin subur itu tandanya semakin makmur. Begini rakyat-rakyat sekalian, Negara Dongbang Shinee menantang kita untuk mengikuti ajang piala dunia dan itu tandanya kita mau tak mau harus mengeluarkan tim untuk mewakili negara kita. Ada yang mencalonkan diri?," presiden yang giginya tinggal dua itu akhirnya menyampaikan uneg-unegnya pada lautan manusia yang jumlahnya kurang dari seratus juta jiwa. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya ada juga seorang laki-laki yang maju.

"Bapak Presiden yang terhormat dan rakyat-rakyat yang saya cintai. Sebelumnnya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak karena kesempatan yang telah di berikan pada saya sehingga pada pagi ini saya yang keren ini bisa berdiri di hadapan kalian semua. Namun sebelum itu marilah kita berterimakasih kepada Alloh SWT karena berkat rahmatnya-lah...," laki-laki bernama Choi Si Won yang dikenal sangat relijius itu berucap panjang lebar, namun langsung di sela sama Pak Presiden.

"Woi! Gue aja yang presiden aja kalo ceramah ga panjang-panjang amat! Cepetan langsung intinya aje!," Pak So May pun marah-marah.

"Jadi intinya adalah... Dengan berbekal doa serta keinginan luhur supaya berkehidupan kebangsaan...," belum sempat Si Won meneruskan omongannya, ia langsung keder pas liat Lee So May lagi pegang golok sambil berbicara sama Edward Cullen. Oh, rupanya dia sedang nyikat taringnya si Edward. Kalo pake sikat gigi ntar yang ada, gagang sikatnya patah lagi...

"Ya udah deh,,, pokoknya intinya yaitu saya Choi Si Won yang ganteng ini akan mengikutkan anak buah saya untuk mewakili negara kita yang tercinta ini dalam ajang Piala dunia seminggu lagi... Mohon Pak Presiden memberi dana satu Miliar dollar..," ujar Si Won sambil nyengir. Diliriknya Lee So May yang masih sibuk ngebersihin taringnya Edward.

"Edward.. Mangap yang lebar dunk. Kalo kayak gini, goloknye kagak bisa masuk...,"

"Oe.. So May, lu dengerin omongan gue barusan gak?," tanya Si Won mulai mangkel.

"Iya... Beli bohlam, Inggris Vs Brasil dan Nyonya silahkan reuni sabtu depan..," So May percaya diri bgd... sejenak Si Won mengerutkan dahinya yang nggak selebar balai sarbini. Ia menatapi So May dengan serius... mata indahnya manatap So May tanpa berkedip...

"Wah.. Konsen abis...," GUBRAK!

Dan akhirnya negara Super Shinki itu mengeuarkan wakilnya dalam mengikuti ajang piala dunia. So, gimana dengan persiapan Negara Dongbang Shinee?

**At Dongbang Shinee country...**

Suasana di negara Dongbang Shinee sedikit lebih tenang ketimbang negara tetangganya. Presiden Kang Ta yang tahun 2010 ini akan menginjak umur 17 tahun pun nyante aja, mengingat timnas sepak bola di negara Dongbang shinee adalah timnas yang paling di takuti oleh negara di Asia, Indonesia khususnya... saking hebatnya, mereka mengalahkan Bambang Pamungkas dan kawan-kawan dalam Final Piala Dunia jaman Meganthropus Palaelokayaktikus...

"Sir...," seorang laki-laki berbadan atletis dan keren memasuki kantor Kang Ta yang sedang main monopoli bareng Lee Hyo Ri.

"Sir...," lelaki itu terus memanggil Kang Ta namun yang di panggil malah masih cekikikan sama Hyo Ri sambil cubit-cubitan mirip pilem jamannya Rano Karno.

"Eh, ada yang manggil lo tuh...," Hyo Ri mengingatkan Kang Ta.

"Buset, Lo ngapain ke sini lagi sih Rain? Lo nggak suka ya gue deket sama Hyo Ri.. Oke gue akui gue lebih ganteng dari lo! Gue juga lebih tajir dari lo! Tapi jangan hukum gue kayak gitu donk!," Kang Ta tiba-tiba nyolot sama Rain.. Maklum umurnya Kang Ta kan baru 17 tahun jadi wajar kalo emosinya gampang meledak-ledak... dia juga presiden gaul, gaya bicaranya aja pake logat "lo" n "gue".

"Maaf, saya kesini Cuma...," tiba-tiba omongan Rain langsung di sela sama Kang Ta.

"Eits.. Lo lupa pasal 21 ayat 1004?,"ujar Kang Ta. Rain pun langsung memanggut-manggut mengerti.

"Presiden adalah orang yang paling gaul...," belom sempet Rain meneruskan ocehannya, Kang Ta udah nyolot.

"Salah... itu kan pasal 1004 ayat 21...," Kang Ta menatap mata Rain yang tak sebulat bola pingpong.

"Oke deh... Lupain pasal itu. So, ada perlu apa lagi lo kemari..?," Kang Ta langsung to the point ke Rain. Padahal dia kagak tau to the point itu apaan.

"Begini, ajang piala dunia akan di gelar sebentar lagi dan negara SuperShinki juga menngikutinya. Alangkah baiknya jika negara kita juga ikut mendaftarkan diri mengikuti ajang itu..," Terang Rain panjang lebar dan Kang Ta hanya mangut-mangut geje sambil makanin nyamuk yang berkeliaran di kantornya.

"Baiklah, kalo itu yang terbaik... Teruskanlah! Gue dukung dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam..," ujar Kang Ta lagi dengan mimik wajah yang sangat melankonis diiringi alunan biola rusak dari Lee Hyori yang dari tadi di kacangin.

"Masalahnya, pak...," belum sempat Rain menutup congornya, Kang Ta nyela lagi.

"Gue tau.. lu pasti bingung ngelatih timnas kita! Tapi kan kita udah punya Lee Teuk dan kawan-kawan... Gunain aja. Kemarin mereka menang sepak takrow se RT loh!," ujar Kang Ta bangga sambil menunjukkan piala bergambar moncong putih.

"MMmm... nganu pak..," gaya bicara si Rain sekarang jadi kayak pak RW di pilem hollywood Para Pencari Tuhan yang tayang tiap sahur gara-gara gugup harus ngadepin si Kang Ta ini.

"Nganu opo tho?," Kang Ta pun jadi bingung, dia duduk sambil menggaruk-garuk pantatnya yang gatel, gara-gara kemarin habis boker ga pake cebok *di bacok fans-nya Kang Ta^^*

Akhirnya Rain selaku pelatih timnas sepak bola di negara Dongbang Shinee pun memberi tai ehh memberi tahu pak presiden Kang Ta bahwa mereka membutuhkan dana untuk mengikuti ajang piala dunia yang diselenggarakan di Afrika Selatan.

**Alhasil, kedua negara itu pun mendaftarkan pasukannya masing-masing.**

**Para pelatih yang mendaftarkannya.**

"Bapak ibu yang terhormat, tolong kalau ingin mendaftar antri dulu di loket sebelah sana ya.. isi formulir data diri, tempat tanggal lahir, berat badan, no KTP, ijasah TK...," ujar seorang moderator yang mengurusi masalah pendaftaran peserta Piala Dunia ini.

"Ijasah TK? Apa apaan ini?," ujar Rain yang duduk di samping pelatih Timnas Super Shinki, Choi Siwon.

"Sebagai warga yang baik, kita dianjurkan untuk memiliki ijasah TK, karena dengan begitu kita turut membantu mengamalkan pancasila yang berdasarkan kepada...," Rain menabok mulut seksi Siwon pake sendal bakiak yang di pinjemnya daari author geje yang nulis FF ini.

"Ya alloh, kamu jahat banget sih... kata emak, kita itu harus menghargai pendapat orang laen. Kalo orang laen lagi ngomong ga boleh di tabok...," ujar Si Won lagi. Maklum, selaen relijius dia juga anak yang baik dan sayang mamanya.

"Yaelah, kagak usah banyak omong dweh! Kita lihat aja pasukan siapa yang menang di piala dunia nanti...," ujar Rain.

"Atas berkat rahmat Alloh yang maha kuasa dan didorongkan dengan keinginan luhur supaya berkehidupan berbangsa dan bernegara..,"

"PLUAK!," kali ini Rain ganti minjem golok ke author buat nge-gaplok Siwon yang banyak omong.

**Piala Dunia berlangsung... Timnas Super**** Shinki dan Dongbang Shinee selalu lolos di babak kualifikasi. Hingga pada akhirnya di saat semi final Timnas Super Shinki menang atas Timnas Indonesia, sedangkan DongbangShinee menang melawan Timnas Arab. **

**Akhirnya, kedua negara yang saling bermusuhan ini pun bertemu di babak final. Nah, it show time!**

Di tengah lapangan hijau yang nggak luas-luas amat itu, pertandingan final dimulai. Para penonton yang memang lebih dari sedikit itu sangat ribut, mereka meneriakkan sesuatu...

"Turunkan harga BBM, turunkan harga sendal... Musnahkan LPG!," begitu teriak mereka. Nggak nyambung banged, kan? Di sisi lain, pelatih timnas SuperShinki yang bernama Choi Siwon tengah menggelar acara do'a bersama. Dengan sebuah karpet buluk aladin, dia menyiapkan menyan, minyak nyongnyong dan dupa buat sesajen. Di situ juga ada Lee Somay yang masih asyik nyikatin giginya si Edward Cullen yang gak pernah bersih dari jaman empu sendok masih pake popok *di tabok twi-hards*

Sedangkan di sisi lain lapangan, pelatih timnas Dongbang Shinee malah diem sambil makan rumput yang tumbuh di sekeliling lapangan cos doi nerpes banget katanya. Di sampingnya, ada presiden Kang Ta yang teteup asik main sama Lee Hyori. Kali ini mereka nggak main monopoli lagi, tapi maen dakon. Di sebelah Lee Hyori terdapat keluarga sakinah mawadah warrahmah yang telah mengikuti program Kabe selama sepuluh tahun tanpa absen.. *buseeet*. Keluarga itu adalah keluarga Onew, Key beserta anak-anak mereka yang imut, lucu dan gokil bernama Minho dan Taemin. Taemin jadi cadangan saat ada yang ga bisa maen.

"Mama, aaakk dong... bentar lagi aku tanding..," rengek Minho sama emaknya yang hari itu Cuma pake daster. Si emak pun segera mengambilkan nasi dari kantong ajaib.. eh salah,.. dari rice cooker yang ia bawa jauh-jauh daari Jombang ke AfSel *?*. Kemudian, si emak yang ternyata bernama Key itu langsung menyuapkan sesuap nasi pada Minho.

"Maaf ya nak... emak cuma bisa kasih makan ayam sama urap-urap... selama ini emak ga bisa ngasih gizi yang baik buat kamu... oh iya, ini emak juga Cuma bawa hamburger. Semoga makanan yang sederhana ini bisa membuatmu kenyang ya hiks hiks..," ujar Key seraya memasukkan makanan ke mulut Minho yang udah mangap dari tadi.

"Emak lebay, ih...," batin si anak bungsu, Taemin.

"Udah ya ma, Minho ke Lapangan dulu... udah mau mulai tuh..," tutur Minho yang langsung sungkeman sama emak semata wayangnya dan bapak yang sedari tadi gak kebagian dialog.

"Kak, kalo kamu ga kuat, dadah dadah aja ya ke kamera itu!," tutur Taemin sambil memeluk kakanya.

"LO KIRA GUE IKUT DUNIA LAEN, APA?," geram Minho sambil memasuki lapangan.

**SHOW TIME**

**Formasinye:**

**SuperShinki:**** : 4-3-2-1**

**Defender ****: Park Yoochun, Hankyung, Kang In, Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Gelandang Bertahan**** : Lee Donghae, Jonghyun, Eunhyuk.**

**Gelandang Penyerang : Ki Bum, Yesung.**

**Striker: Shim Changmin**

**Kiper: Jung Yunho**

**Formasinye DongbangShinee: 3-2-3-2 *formasi apa inih?***

**Defender: Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Youngsaeng, **

**Gelandang Bertahan****: Kim Hyung Jun, Park Jung Min,**

**Gelandang Penyerang : Jang Geun Suk, lee Teuk, Choi Minho**

**Striker: Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu.**

(Jelas ga, formasinya? Jelas2in aja deh!)

Kim Jaejoong yang menjadi penyerang di timnas Dongbang Shinee harus berhadapan dengan kiper Super Shinki yang ganteng abis bernama Jung Yunho. Yunho pun dari tadi terus memandang sosok cantik di depannya sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Ooh iya hari itu timnas Super Shinki memakai seragam batik warna cokelat, sedangkan timnas DongbangShinee memakai kostum warna pink berenda-renda.

"Aduh, kok cantik banged sih orang ini, pengen gue makan!," batin Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dari atas, bawah, ke tengah *?*

Sementara Junsu yang berada di belakang Jaejoong harus menelan ludah akibat perlakuan salah seorang pasukan dari timnas lawan yang dari tadi selalu mengamati bagian b*k*ngnya.

"Omaigatsun, gue tau gue seksi. Tapi jangan pandang gue kayak gitu dong!," ujar Junsu pada Yoochun, salah seorang pemain lawan.

"Jangan malu-malu dong!," Yoochun berkata sambil menendang b*k*ng Junsu.

"Uwaaaaa... emakkk aku mau di XXXXXX sama pria geje tapi ganteng ini!," teriakan Junsu memenuhi lapangan.

Sementara itu, pemain timnas Super Shinki yang bertugas sebagai penyerang adalah Changmin. Manusia supertinggi yang berhadapan dengan kiper DongbangShinee yang superbesar bernama Shindong. Agak takut emang. Apalagi denger-denger Shindong suka makan orang kalo lagi lapar.

"Eh lu jangan makan gue ya... daging gue gak enak kok!," ujar Changmin pada Shindong yang sedang duduk-duduk sante sambil kipas-kipas di dalam gawang.

"Siapa yang mau makan lo... wong Cuma tulang gitu!," ujar Shindong cuek.

"Duh, masa gue dibilang krempeng sih, gue ini sering nge-gym taukk!," umpat Changmin. Belum apa-apa dia udah merasa keder saat berhadapan dengan makhluk seseksoy Shindong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keempat wasit yang memakai baju kuning polkadot memasuki lapangan. Keempat wasit tersebut sama-sama memakai tanda bunga di lehernya, pertanda bahwa mereka adalah anggota dari grup PKK bernama F4. penonton pun bersorak sorai.

"Hore! Goo Jun Pyo...," teriak salah seorang penonton.

"Wah, wajahnya kok kayak Lee Minho, bokap gue!," ucap salah seorang penonton bernama Titah dengan gaya bego'nya.

Oke, kembali ke lapangan... keempat wasit tersebut sepertinya malah menjadi primadona daripada pemain sepakbola yang sedang bertanding. Maklumlah, grup PKK ini sangat diakui dunia karena eksistensinya di bidang pendidikan, posyandu dan perfileman.

"Tettteretttetetttt!," seorang wasit berambut keriting keong meniup sangkakalanya, tanda pertandingan dimulai.

Gelandang penyerang dari Timnas Super Shinki yang bernama Ki Bum pun tengah menggiring domba ke kandang.. eh, menggiring bola ke arah Changmin, sang striker yang sangat disegani karena bodinya yang tinggi kayak tower Namsan. Ketika Changmin sudah mendapatkan operan bola dari Ki Bum, dipandanginya bola itu sejenak tanpa berkedip. Ia begitu tertarik dengan bola yang bentuknya ga rata itu.

"Aduh, bentuknya kok kayak bakso ya? Gue jadi lapar?," ia terdiam sambil menelan ludah, membayangkan bagaimana enaknya menyantap bakso yang biasanya di belinya di Warteg Shinki.

"Oeeee, tower.. Wat ar yu duing? Bolanye! Bolanye!," teriak Ki Bum dan Yesung yang daari tadi memandangi Changmin hanya diam menatap bola yang dikasih nama "Jamulyani" itu. Begitu Changmin tersadar, gelandang bertahan dari timnas Dongbang Shinee yang udah dikasih nama Jung Min oleh emaknya sejak lahir itu pun langsung merebut bola dari Changmin dan mengopernya ke rekannya, Kim Junsu. Kim Junsu adalah seorang striker yang terkenal lewat sundulan bokongnya.

"Oe, mau kemana lo bebek?," ujar Yoochun selaku defender timnas Super Shinki. Dia terus menghadang pergerakan Junsu, kayak maling lagi ngejar ayam buruannya. Situasinya sih kurang lebih gitu...

"Hyung... Tangkap!," bebek bersuara lumba-lumba itu pun mengoper bola Jamulyani kearah Jaejoong yang udah Standby di depan lubang Yunho. Ralat, maksudnye, di depan gawang Yunho.

Saat Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan bola dan siap menembakkannya ke arah gawang, salah seorang defender Super Shinki bernama Kang In menghadangnya. Dia men-tackle kaki Jaejoong hingga akhirnya pria cantik itu jatuh tersungkur dengan indahnya di depan mata Yunho. Yunho sedikit nepsong saat liat Jaejoong tersungkur dengan seksinya.

"Teteretteteeeetttt...," suara sangkakala dari wasit berkumandang lagi. Rupanya ada pelanggaran dan Kang In pun diganjar kartu kuning bermotif wajik.

"Damai aja deh pak wasit...," ujar Kang In sambil mengeluarkan uang gopek pada wasit yang bernama Goo Jun Pyo itu.

"Nggak ada damai-damai'an!," ujar Goo Jun Pyo sambil mengambil uang gopek milik Kang In. Dia lalu menghadiahi sebuah tendangan bebas untuk Timnas Dongbang Shinee, kali ini Jaejoong memiliki kesempatan untuk itu.

Dengan slowmotion, Jaejoong menatap syahdu kearah gawang sambil flirting ke Yunho. Dia juga mengerlingkan mata ke Junsu, tanda si Bebek lumba-lumba itu harus bersiap mengarahkan bola dari Jaejoong ke gawang. 1,2,3... dan GOLLLLl! Dengan satu sundulan bokong, Junsu berhasil mencetak gol ke dalam gawang Yunho. Alhasil, sekarang Yunho sudah tidak utuh lagi (?). sementara itu pendukung timnas Dongbang Shinee pun bersorak sorai dan pendukung timnas Supershinki ngakak guling-guling (?).

1-0 untuk timnas Dongbang Shinee. Dan apakah Timnas Super Shinki mampu mengejar ketinggalan ?

"Tetterettteetettt.. Tuuuutttt," kali ini wasit Ji Hoo yang meneriup terompetnya, tanda pertandingan babak pertama usai. Semua pemain pun beristirahat sejenak.

**Di Kubu Timnas Supershinki...**

"Em,, sebelumnya, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat... menurut kacamata ahli seperti saya... penampilan kalian tadi, seperti sekelompok macan_"

"Oe.. pak! Lo kalo mau ngomong, ngomong aje nape?," ujar Yunho berapi-api. Dia masih sakit hati gara-gara pertahanannya mampu ditembus oleh seorang Kim Junsu. Sebagai seorang lelaki sejati, dia sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu. Hatinya rasanya remuk, hancur dan luluh lantak akibat ledakan tabung gas LPG.

"Kalo gitu, sekarang kita pikirkan sesuatu untuk menyamakan kedudukan!," ujar Si Won sok diplomatis.

"Apa itu?," pemain lainnya pun menggerumbul dan mendekat kearah pelatihnya itu, penasaran tentang strategi apa yang tengah disusunnya.

"Sebelum kita memulai pertandingan, kita hendaknya harus...,"

"Harus ape?," omongan yang belum selesai itu pun disela oleh Yoochun.

"Chun, mulut lo bisa diem kagak?," ujar Donghae mangkel sambil mengacungkan CD bekasnya (?).

"Oke, saya teruskan! Sebelum memulai pertandingan, kita hendaknya membaca surat Yasin dahulu. Agar pertandingan kita kali ini berjalan mulus...," ujar Si Won. Semua pemain pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Tiba-tiba Yunho pun mengangkat kepalanya. Semua mata pun tertuju pada kiper sekaligus kapten tim tersebut.

" Betewe, Surat Yasin itu yang kayak gimana, ya?," tanyanya dengan wajah sok inosen, bikin author mupeng aja!

'GUBRAK'... semua pemain pun pingsan seperti tentara abis di bom fosfor.

**Di Kubu Dongbang Shinee...**

Suasana di kubu ini tampak sedikit tenang. Pelatih Rain pun tak banyak berujar pada anak didiknya. Junsu yang duduk di kursi goyang pun merintih kesakitan, Jaejoong dan Minho pun menghampirinya.

"Lo kenapa, Su?," ujar Jaejoong sambil memegang dahi Junsu.

"Pantat gue sakit, hyung!," ujar Junsu sambil mengelus pantatnya yang bohay itu.

"Gile! Lu habis ngapain, Hyung... Sampe pantatnya sakit gitu!," ujar Minho dengan mata terbelalak pada Junsu.

"Gara-gara bola Jamulyani itu! gue tendang pake pantat, gak taunya keras banged bolanya!," rintih Junsu.

"Gue omongin ke Pak Rain, ya?," tawar Jaejoong. Junsu pun mengangguk kayak anak kecil mau dibeliin limosin.

Alhasil, Rain pun mengistirahatkan Junsu dan memanggil pemain pengganti yaitu Lee Taemin. Putera dari pasangan geje bernama Onew dan Key.

**Babak kedua dimulai...**

"Mak, do'ain aku ya!," ujar Tae Min pada Emaknya yang lagi santai-santai di pinggir lapangan.

"Oke, pasti mama do'ain...," Key pun menciumi pipi anaknya.

"Nak, kamu harus hati-hati ya.. lapangan itu keras sekali. Gunakan seluruh kekuatanmu yang ada untuk melawan mereka.. ya?," ujar Key sok melankonis. Air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya, Tae Min yang terharu pun ikut mewek.

"Huhuhuhuuuuu.. iya makk... Aku akan mengorbankan seluruh jiwa ragaku untuk mencetak gol!," mereka pun berpelukan lagi.

'Bini n anak gue sama lebaynya!' batin Onew sebel. Sebel gara-gara melihat pemandangan lebay, sekaligus sebel karena nggak dikasih dialog sama author.

Tae Min pun berlari ke arah lapangan dan meninggalkan orang tuanya berduaan di pinggir lapangan sambil piknik.

"Pa, dari tadi lo kok diem aja!," tanya Key pada suaminya.

"Habisnya papa gak dikasih dialog sama author, Ma..," jawab Onew melas.

"Ohhh... Betewe kenapa sih penonton-penonton itu ngeliatin mama terus.. mama kan jadi salting gitu dehh," ujar Key sambil tersapu, eh tersipu.

"Abisnya potongan rambut mama aneh, sih. Salah sendiri siapa suruh potong rambut di salon jeng Lucifer.. Botak pinggir kan tuh?," jawab Onew asal-asalan. Emang, isterinya itu terobsesi banged gonta-ganti gaya rambut. Sampe rambutnya sekarang jadi botak pinggir gara-gara Jeng Lucifer (bayangin Key di MV Lucifer ya..).

"Jadi menurut papa, mama ini Jelek! Pa, mama kayak gini tuh buat nyenengin ati papa! Supaya papa nggak bosen lagi sama mama.. tapi Cuma perlakuan ini yang mama dapet.. sakit ati mama, sakitttt...," ujar Key sambil menahan air mata.

'Tuh kan bini gue lebay-nya kumat lagi!' batin Onew dalam hati. Dia hanya bisa pasrah kenapa Tuhan menganugerahkan makhluk langka ini untuknya.

**Di Tengah Lapangan.**

Formasi dari kedua tim teteup sama. Hanya saja di dalam tim Dongbang Shinee, striker kedua digantikan oleh Lee Taemin. Yoochun sedari tadi mencari-cari Junsu agak kecewa saat idolanya di gantikan oleh bocah bau kencur seperti Taemin

"He.. Junsu gue kok jadi kempes gini!," kata Yoochun sambil mengamati Taemin dari atas ke bawah.

"Aduh, om ini ngapain sih ngeliatin aku melulu!," ujar Taemin merasa terganggu.

"Om?," Yoochun pun pingsan tapi nggak jadi.

Pertandingan dimulai... timnas Dongbang Shinee menguasai bola dengan baik. Sehingga sekarang Jaejoong tengah bersiap untuk memasukkan bola kedalam lubang, eh gawang Yunho. Tapi, lagi-lagi Kang In men-tackle kakinya. Sehingga pria cantik itu jatuh dan melayang tinggi sampai ke dalam gawang... tubuhnya terbentur tiang gawang yang sangat keras, tangannya patah dan seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah segar, giginya pun banyak yang rontok.. Oke, gak seekstrim itu kok.. Cuma patah tulang aje!. Yunho yang panik pujaan hatinya terluka pun langsung menggendong Jaejoong keluar dari lapangan. Bola yang semula berada di kaki Kang In pun berpindah menjadi di kaki Taemin, dan dengan satu tendangan ia pun langsung memasukkan bola ke gawang yang tak ada penjaganya itu.

"GOOOOOLLLLL" semua pendukung timnas Dongbang Shinee pun bersorak kegirangan sampe ada yang pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen.

Dan saat bola yang diarahkan Kang In salah sasaran, Taemin merebutnya. Tanpa sungkan, ia langsung menembakkan bola ke gawang yang tak berpenghuni tersebut, alhasil terciptalah gol ketiga untuk timnas Dongbang Shinee.

"Bocah sial!," umpat Kang In.

"Yunho mana?," tanya Donghae pada Kang In.

"Nggak tau... tadi gendong si Jaejoong...,"ujar Kang In hopeless.

**Di ruang kesehatan...**

Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong diatas kasur putih sambil mengelus dahi putihnya. Ia pun mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan kembali menatapi pria itu dengan tatapan penuh ... (anda bisa mengasumsikan sendiri)

"Aduh, Yun... pantatku sakitt...!," teriak Jaejoong keras.

"Tenang, Jae... habis ini pasti enakan kok..," ujar Yunho sambil terus menjalankan aktivitasnya, semakin bersemangat!

"Yuu..nnn... he..ntiiikannn... sakiiiitttt!," rintih Jaejoong lebih keras lagi.

"PANTATMU BENGKAK GARA-GARA JATUH KEBENTUR TIANG GAWANG! MAKANYA ATI-ATI!," teriak Yunho tak kalah kerasnya sambil menghentikan memijat bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang sakit itu... (pembaca kecewa... wkwkwkkw)

**Di lapangan...**

Pertandingan selesai dengan skor 3-0 untuk timnas Dongbang Shinee. Akhirnya untuk kesekian kalinya, negara itu memenangkan lomba sepak bola tingkat dunia, yang istilah kerennya adalah "WORLD CUP". Sementara itu, tak seperti biasanya. Closing ceremony di lakukan selesai pertandingan. Dengan mendatangkan Paskibra dari Indonesia. XDDDDD

"Walaupun tim-mu nggak menang, tapi kamu bisa memenangkan hatiku, Yun...," ujar Jaejoong sok puitis. Adegan itu pun miriiip banged sama pilem Upin Ipin yang biasa tayang di Stasiun TV Arirang. Yunho pun hanya kedip-kedip geje ke Jejung.

"Yoochun-ah... Aku Tresno Sliramu (translate: Aku cinta padamu)," ujar Junsu pada Yoochun pake bahasa pojok kampung.

"Nado.. Junsu-ah..," jawab Yoochun sambil nyengir. Kali ini adegan mereka seperti adegan di film Ayat-Ayat Cinta yang dimainkan oleh Leonardo DiCaprio dan Suti Karno.

Meskipun timnas Super Shinki kalah, tetapi negara tersebut tetap menjungjung tinggi sportivitasnya dan tetap mengamalkan nilai-nilai pancasila. Dan YunJae serta YooSu hidup bahagia dan menjadi keluarga sakinah mawadah warrohmah SELAMANYA...

**END**

Hahaha... geje? Namanya juga panpic parodi... XDDDDD. Read n review please! Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada idola anda yang saya nista-kan di fanfic ini... namun tidak ada niat untuk nge-bash, ini Cuma hiburan semata!

Peace ^^


End file.
